Negyvenháromezer
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Első Háború és Béke fanficem, páros Dolohov x Rosztov. xx


Fandom: Háború és béke

Páros: Fjodor Ivanovics _Dolohov_ / Nyikolaj Ilijics _Rosztov_

Rating: egyenlőre PG, de a második chapter NC-17 lesz, terv szerint

A/N: Csupán a könyv egy jelenetének átírása, vagy inkább továbbképzelése. Jó olvasást!

* * *

**Negyvenháromezer**

Mióta hazatért Rosztov az ezredetétől, azóta egész addigi katonáskodása kezdett egy távoli emléknek tűnni előtte. Nem gondolt a harctérre, nem gondolt arra, mikor először halotta a puskaropogást, nem látta csak álmaiban már a soknyi idegen arcon végigülő meglepődöttséget hogy valóban igazi csata folyik. És kezdett egy halovány emlékképnek előtűnni önnönmaga, aki csak reszket a halálfélelem érzése végett, és rájön akár abban a pillanatban véget érhet élete fonala, többet nem láthatja a drága Szonyát, Natasát, apját, anyját, családjának kedves arcait, akik oly biztatóan mosolyognak reá, és az a nemes tekintet se néz rá többet, aki akkor úgy rajtafelejtette gondolkodó szempárját.

De már nem gondol rá, ha szóba kerül, csak egy pohárköszöntő mellett , hogy „ éljen a cár", vagy „ fenséges urunkra".

Most otthon van, és hagyja hogy Natasa édesmeséivel szórakoztassa, vagy elnézze Szonyát, aki már eladósorba került, és vonásai már egy érett nőét tükrözik. Sokszor eljárnak bálba is, általában egymaga megy, néha összefut barátaival, akikkel együtt mulatnak a régi időkön, vagy megosztják egymással elképzeléseiket Oroszország következő lépéséről a franciákat illetően.

Mondhatni igazán felhőtlen hetei voltak Rosztov grófnak, és alaposan kiélvezte minden napját.

Aztán történt az az eset Dolohov és Szonya között. Ki hitte volna hogy megkéri. Ő nem,az szent, persze Natasa felhívta rá a figyelmét, de oda se hederített. Átfutott agyán, hátha igent mondott neki Szonya, dühös lett, visszaemlékezett kiskorukban ígéretet tettek egymásnak, hogy Rosztov elveszi a lányt. Inkább arra lett dühös nem ér neki semmit egy ígéret, nem pedig hogy feleségül megy Dolohovhoz, hiszen jó parti lenne, elméletileg.

De kikosarazta.

Akkor valahogy könnyebbnek érezte a lelkét. Egyfajta megnyugvás terepedett szét rajta, de nem tudta eldönteni végülis is mi miatt. Sok oka lehet. Attól fogva Dolohov nem járt többet hozzájuk.

Egyik nap levél jött Dolohovtól.

Arra kérte találkozzanak egy fogadóban, ha már nem láthatják máshogy egymást.

Rosztov színházból jövet be is tért abba a bizonyos angol fogadóba, ahol Dolohov várta őt. Amint belépett a terembe, Dolohov kék szempárja rögtön rászegeződött, mintha nem akarná elengedni. Rosztov nem vett tudomást róla. Talán ha jobban odafigyel, nem került volna annyira a férfi hatása alá, és képes lett volna megállni, kiszabadulni az uralma alól.

De nem így történt, és veszített, sok, nagyon sok pénzt. Talán egész este játszottak volna, és veszítette volna el minden vagyonát , ami persze családjáé volt, ha Dolohov magában nem határozza el már az elején hogy 43000-ig megy el, mert 43 Szonya és saját korának összege. Butaság, hát persze. De Dolohov nem győzött gyönyörködni szenvedő barátján, aki csupán őtőle fügött. És ez roppantul tetszett neki.

-De kifárad az ember, ha sokáig ül. – mondta ,és kinyújtóztatta tagjait, majd felállt,és ránézett Rosztov-ra, akin látszott próbálja arcát nyugodtnak láttatni de megbukott, legalábbis Dolohov előtt, aki oly jól tudta mi folyik barátja lelkében.

Rosztov kétségbeesetten próbálta tovább unszolni barátját játsszon még, de Dolohov nem hagyta.

Lassan odasétált barátja mellé, akinek kezei reszkettek az indulattól. Halkan, hogy csak Rosztov hallja, lehajolt kissé,és nyugodt hangon ezt mondta:

Nem csak pénz van a világon. De pénzzel mindent meg lehet venni, még a szerelmet is.

Szonyát hagyd ki belőle, neki ehhez semmi köze

Hát persze.

Rosztovot idegesítette Dolohov nyugodtsága, ahogy ennyire képes volt irányítani őt. De tudta most Dolohov kezében van a sorsa, ha nem akar szembesülni a szégyennel, amikor családja elé tárja mit követett el. Nem tudta mit forral ez a hideg tekintetű férfi a fejében, de ha úgy akarja, meg nem történtté teheti az előbbieket. Úgy érezte ezt akarja Dolohov.

-Gróf úr, mikor kaphatom meg a pénzem?-Rosztov felállt, és egy másik szobába terelte Dolohovot, hogy ott beszéljék meg ezt az ügyet.

Dolohov hátát a falnak támasztva figyelte a nyugtalan, fel-alá járkáló Rosztovot, aki állára téve két ujját nagyon gondolkozott. Dolohov ezen csak vigyorgott.

Hirtelen Rosztov megállt, és egyenesen Dolohov szemébe nézett.

Mit akarsz venni a pénzzel?

Dolohov diadalittasan nézett vissza, majd épp válaszolni akart amikor Rosztov újra feltett egy kérdést.

-Vagy inkább, kit?- az utolsó szót félve mondta, Szonya jutott eszébe, de őt nem adja semmi pénzért se oda, ebben biztos volt.

Az unokahugod már nem érdekel, úgyis tudom nem adnád oda.

Rosztov megrándult, de várta mit mond.

Mit szólnál, egy kevésbé kényelmetlen ajánlathoz, ami számodra sokkal inkább megfelelő?

Mi lenne az?- Rosztov már nem bírta kivárni, látta ahogy Dolohov szája sarka vigyorba húzódik, és szemeiben furcsa tüzet látott lángra kapni. Oda akart menni, megfogni gallérjánál, és ráordítani, de indulatát egy hirtelen tett a semmibe süllyesztette.

Dolohov előtte termett - szemeiket, pillanatra sem vették le egymásról - , és lassan, őrülten lassan a férfi végigsimított a meglepett férfi arcán. Puha volt, és annyira közel voltak, Rosztov szíve majd kihagyott azon nyomban, annyira váratlanul érte.

És akkor már tudta kire gondol Dolohov.

A gondolatba szinte beleszédült.

* * *

Folyt .köv...


End file.
